A passenger aircraft typically includes seats to accommodate each passenger for the duration of a flight. Such seats are often arranged in a number of rows organized in columns to accommodate passengers in a manner that efficiently uses the fuselage of the aircraft. For instance, two groups of three seats may make up a row with an aisle extending between the groups. Each seat group may include seat electronics that provide features to the passengers to use during flight, such as power ports, headphone ports, call buttons, lights, and in-flight entertainment system electronics.